The Artwork On His Body
by FanFicForever1
Summary: Sam was taken away as a child when Bobby refused to keep him in the abusive grasp of John Winchester. However He didn't think Joh was going to turn the bottle on Dean. After all.. Dean is that perfect son that John always wanted. Dean always did a good job with covering things up, but when Sam returns, dams break. Mentions of past!rape and abuse! Dark!John. Possible future Smut?


**a/n: Welcome to the second SPN story I'm writing on ! For those that don't know, I write many stories at once, and I thought of this idea today when I was skiing. Don't ask why I got it :P It just kinda came to me. Anyway, I gotta state warnings and stuff**

 **So there won't be ACTUAL rape in this, but it will get close to that! There will be mentions of rape, abuse of all kind, and just general sad Deano but don't worry guys, protective Sam Winchester is on the case! :D**

 **I hope you guys all enjoy this story, and feel free to give feedback! Much luv ^-^**

Sam was ecstatic.

No.. Beyond that. Bobby swore the boy was about to explode. Which he really hoped that didn't happen since Bobby didn't fancy cleaning up his adopted son's guts off the walls.

Sam was racing all around the house, grabbing things he could bring back to his older brother to show him the life he's had over the past decade.

One thing that only stopped Sam from running all the way to Lawrence, was the fact that he didn't know how his father was now.

How did John act when he left with Bobby?

But then the worst fear came to mind and he faltered in picking up a book and instead blankly stared at it.

 _How did he act around Dean when I left?_

When that was happening with Sam, Dean was in his blank room, staring at the wall as he sat on his bed. He winced as he heard a bottle smash against something downstairs and a second later, he heard his father roar his name. Reluctantly, Dean got to his sore, battered feet that had been recently injured from running bare feet outside (long story), and made his way downstairs.

He came to a drunk John Winchester who looked worse for wear. Dean saw the alcohol bottle shattered and he sighed. He'd have to clean that up.

"Did I raise you in a barn, Dean?" John spat at his son and Dean continued to stare at the bottle.

"No sir." He said in a monotone and John pointed at the new dishes sitting by the sink. Dean followed his arm and frowned.

"Then why the hell are there dishes?"

 _Probably because you drank so much you got the munchies, ate and used those dishes, then left them there and forgot._ Dean thought bitterly, but said what his father wanted to hear.

"I forgot to clean them up. I'm sorry." He mumbled and winced when John backhanded him. Dean was thankful it was just a slap and not a flat out punch to the face. Those were always worse to cover up. After all, falling down the stairs doesn't always work as an excuse.

"Then get to it." John growled out before he stalked away to his room to sober up and probably puke his guts out somewhere.

Dean got to cleaning and when he finished, he went straight back to his room. He couldn't bear to sit out here for too long when there was a monster in the room beside.

He took a final sweeping look of the room to see if he needed to do any final cleaning before he went to his room.

He wondered if he'd get lucky today and see his father sober. His father was actually a father when he was sober. It was the ugly side that got out when he was drunk. Dean used to hide the drinks when he was younger so he could get to school without an injury but John soon found out, and punished him. Of course, he got himself drunk first and then beat him and embarrassed him in a couple number of ways.

Finally seeing the room clean, he went back to his room but paused in the doorway when he heard the doorbell. He was considering leaving it and pretending nobody was home, but he knew his dad would be pissed. He paused by the mirror that was near the door and straightened his slightly gelled hair, and opened the door. There stood two shady looking men. One practically towered over the other, but the smaller took up the size difference with obvious strength and sturdiness.

After Dean finished evaluating them, he noticed the clear excitement in the taller man's eyes and he rose a brow.

"Can I help you?" He asked, not feeling in the mood to be kind and polite. He just got bitch slapped by his father and he really wanted a beer and a good book in his room, alone.

"Dean? It's me, Sam!" The taller one exclaimed and Dean froze and finally took in the appearances as he went down memory-lane.

His younger brother, crying into Dean's arms as the older brother shouted vile things at their father, and when push came to an extremely violent shove, Dean knew that Sam needed to get away. He'd distract their father for as long as he could.

"Wh.." Dean couldn't even speak. He just left his jaw hanging open, and he realized the man beside Sam was Bobby. Him and Bobby were going to have a _very_ long chat, on why Sam was here, and why now.

Sam took his silence and distraction as a chance to hug his brother. He was surprised when he actually hugged him however, Dean was much short than him now. He could practically snug Dean's head under his chin! Last time he had hugged Dean, the older brother was actually the one that was a head taller.

"Er uh.. You wanna come in?" Dean asked awkwardly after he let go of Sam and stepped aside to let them in. As Sam studied the house, he realized with a nostalgic feeling, that _nothing_ has changed from the moment he left ten years ago.

"Wow.." He murmured as he saw an old picture of Dean, him and their father. None of them were smiling but it wasn't the emotions that counted. The fact that they were all together was enough. But Sam was happy he left this house. At first, Sam couldn't survive without knowing if Dean was alright, but Bobby kept telling him that "Dean is just fine."

Dean watched the two look around the room, and he shook his head and knew he needed to tell his dad.

He slowly crept to his father's room, and opened the door and peeked inside.

"Dad?"

A second later, a bottle smashed against the wall right beside his head and he flinched back.

"Knock before you enter, you ungrateful brat!" Dean's father growled weakly, before John went back to being passed out.

Dean decided to that he was going to tell him in the morning.

He shut the door and returned back to Bobby and Sam, who were staring at him with a questioning stare.

"Son, what was that?" Bobby asked and Dean gave a small grin.

"Just me dropping a glass." He lied easily and the two bought it.

"Dad isn't feeling well, so he'll see you guys in the morning." Dean carried on but he noticed Sam's eyes darken.

"I'm not here for _him._ " He said and Dean was surprised how much he resembled their father. He almost felt nervous about it.

So the three decided to sit down on the couch and discuss their past. But Dean left out most of his life, since he didn't want them finding out what happens in the dark.

Dean stumbled home after it was long gone dark. His mouth tasted foul, and all he wanted was to rip off the disgustingly revealing clothes he was wearing, and just crash.

When Dean got home, his head was starting to ache and he went to grab some painkillers. he was louder than he thought he was, because the lights flickered on and Dean froze.

"Dean?" Sam's voice came from behind and Dean shyly turned his gaze to him before he dropped them to the ground, too ashamed to meet his brother's gaze.

"Where the hell have you been.. and what the hell are you wearing?" Sam asked and got worried when Dean wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Just went to see a couple friends tonight. It's nothing big." Dean said, and while it wasn't a complete lie, these "friends" were anything but. Most of them were strangers anyway.

Sam studied his brother, and tried to ignore the fact that he's never seen his brother wear anything like this, and while he wasn't saying it didn't look bad on him, it made him suspicious.

"Good night." Dean said before he nudged past Sam and made a frantic escape to his room and decided to finally start breathing again when he shut his door behind him and turned on the light.

He changed out of his clothes and went back to his normal sweatshirt, and long pants and fell on his bed and groaned.

Tonight was too long. Little did he know, tomorrow would be much longer.

 **A/N: Any guesses on what Dean is? I hope it wasn't too obvious, but eh.. Leave it to me to completely uncover something without meaning to x) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Should there actually be smut scenes in this story? It wouldn't be full of passion by the way.. As you can tell, this isn't a passionate story lol. Anyway, much luv everyone! I hope to post again soon! :D**


End file.
